the Only Cure for Pain
by Demangel Dog
Summary: The Fatal 4-Way Contract signing for Payback 2015 was a disaster and Dean was hurt by the only brother he has left. Roman tried apologizing to the Lunatic but it just seems to go in one ear and out the other. Can they mend the their relationship? One-Shot, Male x Male action, after-sex cuteness, and some minor language.
1. Sweet Apologies

*Author's Note: a little Roman Reigns x Dean Ambrose one-shot that takes place right after the Fatal 4-Way (that sounds wrong) Payback contract signing. This is my first Amreigns-I hate the way their names are put together 'cause it seems like Dean is on top and not Roman so from now on, I'm calling it Reignbrose (unless Dean ends up being on top, then it's Amreigns, otherwise, I'm calling it Reignbrose). I'm surprised at myself for being able to write this. Recently, I've started a story called "Stab My Back" featuring the Shield and CM Punk that's written in a very unconventional style that has been screwing with my writing skills so writing this is a major accomplishment.

*Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the characters, if I did, I'd have the Shield back together-Hell, they never would've split apart-same goes for the Wyatt Family and the Cosmic Twins.

~xX-Xx~

"Dean! God damnit, I'm sorry, okay?" Roman grabbed the younger man's wrist, his fingers gripping it tightly. "Would you just stop for one minute so we can talk?"

Dean turned slowly, his blue eyes wild and as cold as ice. He yanked his wrist out of the Samoan's hand, ignoring the pained look in Roman's grey eyes. "Talk? _Talk?!_ You want to talk now? After what you did? You son-of-a-bitch!" They were at the contract signing and his supposed best friend had almost speared him, then smashed him into the turnbuckle and having a 280-some pound fat ass like him smashing his body into the turnbuckle fucking hurt.

"Dean, c'mon, it wasn't my fault, okay? Seth was the one wh-"

The Lunatic leapt at Roman, growling, making him only stumble back a step or two. "Don't fucking say that scumbag's name!" he yelled-practically screamed-in the brute's face. His hands gripped the other's shirt tightly, wanting to punch and claw at the skin of his face for that mistake.

Those large calloused hands rested over Dean's wrists. The Powerhouse's grey eyes stared right into the Lunatic's, showing no fear even though deep inside him, there was still a part of him that was scared of what the smaller man could do when he lost it. The first thing he saw was a wall of fiery anger that wanted to consume everything and everyone.

But beneath of that anger was something else, something that hardly anyone seemed to notice. Pain…and fear. Everyone focused on the anger because when he was angry, property got destroyed and people got hurt. No one ever seemed to see anything else because of that and it cost them a lot. That is, except Roman and Seth.

Seth was the first one to notice that there was something more under that wild rugged rough exterior and the more time the Samoan spent with Dean, the more he saw the things the Architect saw. Things like want and need and pain and fear. Want for someone to hold him and comfort him and a need to be loved and cared for. Pain for the cruel things others said about him and the things they've done to hurt him. And fear for hurting someone in a fit of rage and getting his heart ripped out of his chest and getting his trust broken by someone he was close to and those he called brothers abandoning him after they've seen how truly messed up he really was.

"I'm sorry," Roman apologized again, unknowingly making that sad puppy face of his at his brother that made people just want to hold him and cry tears of sorrow for him. "Forgive me?"

Dean made a noise between a grunt and a scoff, obviously unhappy with the apology and not wanting to accept it, then released his tight hold on the Samoan's shirt. He walked away to their locker room to grab his bag, his only thought was him just getting the Hell out of there before he did something he regretted. There was a time where he wouldn't even think twice-let alone think at all-about knocking someone into a wall and beating them within an inch of his life. But that was the past and this was now…he couldn't do that anymore. He didn't really know why he couldn't, he just knew he it, and if he sat down to think about it-which would only grant him a migraine-he'd probably say that it had something to do with his Shield brothers…uh…brother.

There was only the two of them now and he hated it. There used to be three, but ever since that rat attacked them and joined those corporate scumbags, there were just two brothers. Him and Roman. Now he hadn't always liked Roman, especially not in the beginning, but the Samoan brute was all he had left now. There was no two-toned asshole anymore trying to force him to be nice to people and make friends and he was perfectly fine with that. He no longer cared about him, except destroying him and dropping his bloody mangled girly body lying at the feet of the Authority-at least, that's what he told himself.

The truth was that he still cared for the World Heavyweight champion-he could deny it all he wanted, but the feelings were still there. Feelings that were destroyed and later ignored completely as they throbbed in a broken mess inside of him. They begged him to piece them together and make the Architect come home, but he never has and never will. He tried to convince himself that what that rat did to him and Roman didn't affect him in the slightest but it was just a lie to get him to sleep at night-not that he could sleep anyway.

"Let's get back to the hotel and clean up," Roman suggested quietly, not wanting to anger Dean anymore in case he'd never see him again tonight. The Lunatic had a habit of running off and bar-hopping until he came stumbling back into the hotel room drunk off his ass and drop right into bed still wearing his clothes. He'd pass out right there on the bed-if he made it that far-and Roman would have to get up and strip him down before tucking him under the covers. He would then wait by his bedside to make sure he didn't vomit and choke on his own puke, then get him some high-quality aspirin and water the next morning for that hangover he was sure to have.

The Samoan cared too much for the younger man, but he couldn't help it. He knew the other needed his love, especially now more than ever because of what Seth did to them-to him. He himself loved their youngest brother and trusted him, even now he still does, but the betrayal didn't affect him as much as it had Dean. The Lunatic tore down the walls around his heart and invited the Architect inside, gave himself up in more ways than one, and that amount of trust he placed in Seth was shattered the moment that steel chair connected with his body.

"Whatever," Dean grumbled, kicking open their locker room door with such force that it smacked into the concrete wall and left a dent where the door handle hit. He walked in and snatched up his bag from the bench along one wall, then walked right back out.

Roman grabbed his bag and rushed after the younger man, not wanting him to get too far away from him in case he decided to abandon his bag and go drinking away his pain. He easily caught up to the Lunatic and walked out into the dark parking lot with him, heading towards the black truck they rented. They usually parked in the most remote places of the arena so the fans wouldn't bother them and so that Dean wouldn't be bothered by all the people.

The two of them climbed up inside the truck, dropping their bags in the bed of the truck, and fastened themselves in. There was a thick silence hanging in the air around them, one that would only get worse and awkward if it continued for too long. Roman wanted to break it, but he wasn't sure what could be said at this point in time, there probably weren't enough words to break the silence and make Dean talk to him. Instead, he started the truck and drove them to their hotel room.

The moment they entered the room, Roman pissing him off more by saying he can't go drinking, Dean tossed his bag and went into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and stripped off his clothes before stepping into the shower and turning it ice cold. His tired body hated him for it, but he didn't care. There were one too many nights spent taking cold showers and he was just too used to it to think about turning on the hot water.

The Samoan sighed and set his bag down on the only bed in the room. There was some bad booking again, someone sure had a sense of humor, and they got thrown into a single-bed room. He pulled off his shoes and peeled off his clothes, giving Dean a chance to relax, and thought about how he could make him feel better. He was sure the other thought he didn't love him anymore-the Lunatic would never say it, but he was sure that's what he thought. And if it was, he'd just have to make him see that his fat ass was here to stay.

He crossed the soft carpet to the bathroom door where he silently slipped into the room, unheard by the man already in there. He listened for a moment, listening to his brother's incoherent mumbling, then pulled back the curtain and saw the other man there. The younger man was standing under the spray, his head down with his eyes closed and his forearms resting against the tiled wall. His blue eyes turned to glare at Roman as he stepped into the shower with him and the Samoan almost jumped back out when the ice cold water hit his skin, but he didn't. Instead, he reached around the Ohioan and twisted the knobs until the two of them were under a nice warming spray.

"What the Hell're you doing?" Dean asked, watching his brother. He didn't want company, especially Roman's company, at least not right now because he knew he'd end up snapping at the man again and probably hurt him. He usually did when he was pissed off at the two-toned asshole. The larger man shrugged and started washing his hair like he wasn't ruining his shower. "Get out."

The Samoan ignored the command and grabbed his expensive strawberry scented shampoo that he loved so much. He squeezed a decent amount into his hand, reached up, and started rubbing it into his brother's dirty blond hair. The younger man tried to fight it, but he was no match for the fingers that were massaging his scalp-he always had a thing for people scratching his head but it intensified when someone would pet him. The larger man smiled and continued the treatment. He hated the other's unruly wild mess of hair and tried to help him take care of it whenever he had the chance-haircare was kind of his thing.

The shampoo was soon washed out but only to have the conditioner added and massaged into the Ohioan's scalp. By that time, the tense muscles in his body were starting to relax and he wanted to lean back against the larger man. He didn't of course, but he did step closer to make it easier for the other man to work the conditioner into his hair. That was washed out too, then the older man washed his own black mane of hair before he continued working on the Ohioan. He picked up the body wash and washcloth and started washing his body like he couldn't do it himself.

"I can wash myself, ya know," Dean grumbled, trying to snatch away the cloth. It was only pulled out of his reach.

"I know," Roman said, "But you're going to let me do this because I want to take care of you." The serious look in his eyes was enough to make the younger drop the argument that was going to start and he allowed the pampering. The Samoan smiled and began washing his back, making sure to work the muscles there and further help them relax. All too soon, the younger man was leaning back against his larger body, his head on his shoulder and his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

The Lunatic couldn't help by relax at his brother's magic hands. Why was he even in wrestling? He could've been one of those massage people or something with those hands of his. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved it when the larger man touched him and made him feel better like this even though it was starting to stir up some warm fuzzy feelings in the pit of his stomach. He should probably get out before something embarrassing happened, but he couldn't-wouldn't-move, not even after the hand holding the cloth went past his hips.

Dean's breath did hitch a bit at the touch of cloth to his groin and his hand shot to wrap around the other's wrist, but he didn't force the hand away. His other hand was on the forearm around his waist that held him up, gently gripping it as the large hand continued washing him. Those warm fuzzy feelings continued to swirl and pool in his stomach, making his cock start to wake up at the gentle touches. "Rommy," he whispered, feeling himself start to harden.

"Shh, I'm almost done." The Samoan could feel the other's erection starting to grow, but he paid it no mind as he washed him. He slid his hand away from it and washed the milky thighs, earning himself a quiet groan. He chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Puppy, I'll attend to that soon enough."

The Lunatic Fringe growled at the name. "I ain't a puppy, bas-," he told the other, a soft gasp interrupting him when the hand washing him stroked his cock, "Tard," he finished in a quieter tone. He groaned again when the hand moved away to drop the cloth and shut the water off. Before he could say another word or do anything to make him touch him again, the larger man lifted him up and stepped out of the tub. "Hey, what the Hell're you doing?"

"I refuse to do anything with you in the shower tonight," Roman said, leaving the bathroom. He didn't mind shower sex, but what he had planned wasn't a rough wild romp. No, he had other plans…plans that involved with showing the younger man that he loved him and cared for him.

The two moved into the larger room with the bed where Dean was laid down on top of the covers so gently and carefully that it was as if he was some fragile creature or something. The Samoan was above him, settling in between parted legs, and watched the man below him with shielded grey blue eyes. He smiled softly and leaned down, brushing his lips against the Ohioan's, whispering another apology, "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, please let me make it up to you?"

Dean yanked the larger man down, forcing their lips together. He knew he'd get in trouble for gripping the black mane of hair desperately like he was, tightening the wet strands around his fingers and digging his nails into his scalp, but he didn't care and at this moment. And Roman didn't seem to either as the kiss intensified, lips parting and tongues twisting together in a fight for dominance.

The Ohioan's grip on his hair hurt and normally Roman would punish Dean for even touching his ebony locks, but he ignored the urge and kissed back just as roughly. He wanted to break away and continue with his apology, but thought it best to let his younger brother have this moment of control so, like the good man he is, he allowed him to dominate the kiss. When they broke away to catch their breath, the smaller man panting slightly, the larger lowered his head and started kissing the pale neck and nipping at the skin.

"Is that a yes for letting me make things up to you?" Roman asked, his deep voice low in the shell of the other man's ear, his breathed words sending a shiver down the Lunatic's body. He nipped the earlobe lightly, then pulled it into his mouth, and started sucking on it. That got a quiet moan from the other-one of Dean's weak spots was the ears. Another was the crook of his neck and his hips.

"Y-yes," the Lunatic stuttered and let out a shaky breath when the Samoan released his ear to kiss down the side of his neck. More kisses and nips trailed down the side of his neck to his collarbone, a particularly harsh bite was placed on the crook of his neck that made him moan again.

"Good," was all Roman said as he continued tasting the flesh beneath him and marking it up with harsh bites every so often. He moved lower with every bite, stopping at the other's nipples to suck one into his mouth and play with it. It hardened with his nips and sucks as did the other one when he moved and wrapped his mouth around it. From there, he trailed kisses and nips down to the younger man's abdomen where he left another harsh bite on the side of his hip.

That mouth was so close to his hardened cock, but completely bypassing it all together as the kisses and nips moved to his thighs. A moan escaped him when the other's teeth bit into his skin again-God damn he loved the bites. His brother's were barely touching him, stroking his sides and one moving to his thighs to hold it in place. "Rommy…please…" he breathed quietly.

Roman glanced up, moving his mouth to the other thigh. "Yes, Puppy?" he asked, already knowing what the other man wanted. The Ohioan's eyes were half-lidded, his pupils already blown with lust, and watching him. They flickered to the swollen cock that was starting to leak its juices over the head. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. "We've barely done anything yet and you're already this hard?"

The younger man's cheeks turned a light pink at the question. "Sh-shut up, a-ass-hole, and suck it already."

"That kind of talk won't get you anywhere, Puppy, you should already know that."

And Dean did know that, he learnt that lesson a long time ago. He allowed a small whine to escape his throat and asked nicely, "Please, Rommy?" He hated asking nicely and acting like a polite little girl. It just felt weird, but if he wanted anything from the larger man, he had to ask nicely because the other would abandon him in his time of need-it'd already happened a few times because Dean was no patient man and Roman just up and left him to finish himself off.

"Now that's more like it." The Samoan kissed back up the thighs, a hand lightly stroking over the shaft of the Lunatic's cock before sliding to his hip again. He slid his tongue up the shaft, leaving behind a trail of glistening saliva, and lapped up the pre-cum there at the head before he planted a small kiss on it. His eyes focused on Dean's as he wrapped his lips around the head and slid down the shaft, taking the entire cock into his mouth and deep-throated him. He listened to the quiet moans from his brother as he began bobbing his head, his tongue twisting around the shaft.

The Ohioan's hands gripped the blankets beneath his body, his hips trying to thrust up into the other's mouth. He wanted so badly to fuck that cavern, but the Samoan's large hands held his hips firmly against the bed, keeping him from getting what he wanted. That was one of the good things about Roman, he forced him to wait and tested his patience in doing so.

The two-toned asshole enjoyed quick rough fucks that left him breathless and tired. He never really took the time to enjoy another's body, much like Dean who just fucked and left. But that was back before he met the men he called his brothers. Since then, he's been forced to do a lot of things he didn't want or like to do…like waiting for sex. Roman was really good at making him wait to get fucked, the fat ass loved taking his sweet time with everything and the rat he called brother hated it with a passion.

"Rommy," he breathed, feeling himself getting closer to release. All it would take is a short time before his spilled his seed down the man's throat. The coils in his gut were starting to tighten. But the larger man had other plans.

The Powerhouse released the cock in his mouth and turned to his sports bag on the bed, hearing a quiet whine come from his brother. "Patience, Puppy," he said, unzipping the bag and searching through it for what he needed. If they were going to continue, they needed that special strawberry-scented lube to make things a lot easier and more pleasurable-not that taking him without it wasn't good, it's just that this wasn't going to be a rough senseless fuck.

This was going to be one of the best experiences Dean would ever have and Roman wanted to make sure he felt the love the larger man held for the Ohioan. The younger man deserved it. Especially since Roman hurt him earlier-granted, it was Seth's fault he almost speared his brother and then his body crushed his against the turnbuckle, but he still felt responsible.

"Found it," the Samoan said to himself, pulling out the lube he bought recently. He moved back between the Ohioan's legs, settling there. He felt the blue eyes watching him as he popped open the cap on the tube, squirted enough of the clear liquid into his hand to coat three fingers really well, then set the tube aside. "Ready?"

"Skip that and just fuck me already."

The larger man chuckled, then lowered his coated fingers to the smaller man's rectal entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle and teasing the other. The Lunatic gasped at the cold feeling and let out a quiet moan as the first finger entered him. He didn't really care about being prepped, he's done it too many times without lube or anything and honestly, he loved the burning painful sensation. But sadly, Roman hardly ever took him roughly-he was too much of a good guy.

Not too much time later after the first finger was entered, the second and third one were added. In that time, the Samoan had crooked his fingers and slid them along that small bundle of nerves that made Dean go from laying there peacefully to rolling his hips back onto the fingers and moaning quietly. It wasn't long after that, having thought him prepared enough, that the larger man pulled his fingers from inside the younger man, making him whine at the loss.

"Hold on a minute, Puppy, and you'll be filled with something a lot nicer than a few fingers," Roman said with one of those sexy smiles that made girls have dizzy spells. He picked up the lube again and is about to squirt a decent amount into his palm when Dean sits up and takes it from him. He glances at him, seeing a smirk there, and watches as he squirts the gel into his own hand and reaches down. The Ohioan leans up and plants a soft kiss on his older brother's lips as his fingers wrap around the Samoan's hardened throbbing cock and starts coating the member with the gel.

The brute lets himself enjoy the slow light stroking of the other's hand, knowing that it's rare for the Lunatic to be this gentle, especially when he wants to be fucked so badly. The impatience is there in his eyes, the want to just throw him aside and slam himself down on the Samoan's cock, but Roman's lessons seem to be paying off. The younger man pulls back from the kiss, opening his mouth to ask as nicely as possible in a low voice, "Can you please fuck me now?"

The larger man smiles and gently lays the younger back on the bed, moving with him so that he's above his brother again, and returns the kiss. He doesn't answer the question, only guides the head of his aching cock to the Lunatic's entrance and starts slowly pushing in. Hands grab onto him, one on his bicep and the other in his ebony locks, as the larger swallows down the delectable moans from his partner.

Dean hooks his legs around his brother's powerful thighs, pulling his cock into him more. There's pain there, but it's all too enjoyable to cry out and ask him to stop. If he could, he would instead flip their positions and ride the Samoan like there's no tomorrow, but deep inside of him, he doesn't want that right now. He knows what Roman's trying to accomplish and he doesn't want to make him fail…not right now anyway.

The Ohioan pulls back from the kiss to moan at the feeling of being filled completely. He never liked being taken, not ever, but there was just something about Roman that made it okay and made him want more. "Rommy…move…" He was not a patient man so waiting this long was already killing him. "Please?"

A low chuckle rolled from the Samoan's chest and he pressed his lips against the pale neck that was begging to be marked again. He pulled almost all the way out of the Lunatic, leaving only the head inside of him, then pushed back in slowly, starting up a slow gentle rhythm. A whine touched his eardrum and he kissed the neck below him again. He was surprised that his brother had waited this long without trying anything-his lessons were definitely paying off.

"Rommy…please…faster?"

Dean, of course, wasn't going to get that-not yet. Not until Roman found that bundle of nerves that would send him into pure ecstasy and he knew he found it when a loud moan filled the room and those nails dug into his skin. But even after that, he didn't pick up the pace, only made his thrusts harder, hearing more of those deep moans that filled him with pride for being the one to make the younger man make these beautiful sounds. He starts nipping lightly at the skin of the neck near his mouth, not breaking the skin even though he knew the man would love the pain.

They moved against each other, meeting each other with every slow hard thrust, their moans echoing throughout the room. The scents of their bodies, sweat and strawberry body wash combined, filled the air and their nostrils. It only urged them on more towards their climaxes, but neither was ready to let this love-making end no matter how close they were.

"R…Rom…Rommy…g…g'nna..." Dean tried to say, but he just couldn't form a sentence. That was okay, because Roman seemed to know exactly what he was telling him.

The thrusts became harder, the Samoan's large cock pounding into the Lunatic's prostate, sending intense waves of pleasure through the man's body. It was too much when the larger man bit down on the crook of his neck, those perfect white teeth breaking the pale skin and sinking deep into the wound. He came with a cry of pleasure, calling out his brother's name in a broken moan, thick ropes of his seed shooting from the head of his cock and landing on their chests.

The velvety walls clamped down tight on the Powerhouse's erection and a few more thrusts into that tight heat had him coming and coming hard with a near animalistic cry of his brother's name. His own seed filled the smaller man to the brim, so filled that it started to leak out from the sides, and he didn't pull out until he was milked dry.

A small whine came from the Lunatic when Roman pulled out and through his euphoric sex-crazed high that had overcome him, he felt the larger man drop down on the bed beside of him. He forced himself to move, to roll onto his side and snuggle close to his brother. The blankets were forced from underneath them and were pulled over their sweaty filthy bodies, then those thick muscled arms wrapped around him instantly, holding their bodies tight against each other. One large hand started petting the wild mess of dirty blond hair, making the younger man sigh deeply and snuggle that much more closer.

"I'm really sorry about hurting you earlier," Roman said quietly, his voice low. "I didn't mean too and I just…I love you."

Dean smiled at that and raised his head to brush his lips against the Samoan's. "I know, Rommy," his raspy voice was just a breath on the other's lips. "I love you too." They shared a small light kiss before he lowered his head again, resting it on the large chest beneath him. The rhythmic beat of Roman's heart lulled him into a deep peaceful sleep.

The Powerhouse smiled, his hand still petting his love's unruly curls. "I love you more than anyone else in the world, my sweet beautiful Puppy," he whispered as sleep started to pull him into the darkness and under the blankets of dreamland.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: Whoo! Got it typed. It took a lot longer than I thought it would because of a lot of distractions (namely my puppy Lady crawling into my lap and keeping me away from my laptop) but I finally finished it. I started this late Saturday night after watching Thursday Night Smackdown (I didn't get to see it on Thursday so thankfully my cable company replays WWE on the weekends). I apologize if the sex scene itself sucks because it's been a long time since I've written any sort of scene like that (like seriously, a long time).

Hope you enjoyed! Ciao for now, faithful readers! =^.^=


	2. Rough Times

*Author's Note: This is a request from Suicide Emo who asked if I could write a story based off what Dean did on Monday Night Raw (May 11, 2015). He had attacked Roman with a Dirty Deeds after him, Roman, and Randy did their most famous finishers on an unconscious rag doll Seth Rollins. This will be a sequel of sorts to my other fanfic "The Only Cure for Pain". Also, a shout out to Teryl1179, Suicide Emo, Shadowblades, Amber Rollins Ambrose, FireFireBurningBright, and babygirl2224 for favoriting and following "The Only Cure for Pain".

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, and I wish Vince McMahon didn't either. It would be cool if Triple H or Stephanie took over completely, but I doubt that's gonna happen.

~xX-Xx~

"I'm in so much trouble…he's gonna kill me…so fucking dead…" Dean mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth in the hallway outside the infirmary doors. He had gotten their bags from their locker room while Roman went to the infirmary to get checked out. Since then, he'd been standing outside the door, pacing, hitting himself, biting his nails, and muttering to himself like a crazy man-which he obviously was.

The other superstars tried to avoid him at all costs, but a few unlucky souls had gotten too close and were attacked. They ended up scrambling into the infirmary to escape the Lunatic, getting their new injuries checked out. One very unlucky soul, Dean thinks it was one of those dusty brothers or something, ended up getting beaten with a nearby steel chair. The moment any superstar was far enough away, he went right back to pacing and muttering.

The doors to the infirmary opened and a familiar gaze made the man stop in his tracks. He turned and saw his brother standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "Rommy! You're okay!" Dean exclaimed and went to fling his arms around the man's neck. He had been so worried.

Roman had other plans. He shoved the younger man against the wall, his large hands circling that pale neck he loved so much. His grey blue eyes were like ice…dry ice. Smokey and cloudy, but cold and dangerous. There was a storm of anger behind them and a want to destroy the one who attacked him in the ring.

The smaller man gulped. Not because he was afraid, but because of what this was doing to him. There was a stirring of arousal in his gut, churning slowly and turning him on. He raised a hand to the Samoan's wrist and it was immediately grabbed, but the other large hand still held onto his neck. It wasn't a tight grip, just enough for him to feel the pressure, and it was enough to make his cock twitch in his pants.

"You're in so much trouble," five simple words had never effected Dean so much. They were spoken slowly, inuncicated-or something like that, he was never really good with big words-and were filled with venom. And the deep voice just made the effects worse on him.

"Go ahead and punish me, Rommy, I've been a very bad boy," the Ohioan said, flashing one of those cute smiles that made his dimples pop and made girls squeal over him. He felt the fingers twitch, then tighten slightly on his throat. Then, they left his neck and snatched onto his hair, tangling into his unruly curls.

The Powerhouse pressed himself against his brother, his hips against the other's with a very hard erection digging into Dean's leg. A smile was on his face, a very dark and evil sadistic smile that promised a world of hurt if he didn't shut up and apologize-which of course he wouldn't be doing either of those things.

"Or are you not man enough?" That earned the younger man a harsh bite in the crook of his neck, one that made him moan loudly and his eyelids flutter shut. Teeth sank into the bite, breaking skin and making blood bubble to the surface. The fingers in his trapped wrist twitched, wanting to grab onto the other man like the fingers of his other hand did, gripping the Samoan's forearm.

Roman tasted the blood on his tongue and clenched his jaw tighter on the neck, grinding his hips slowly against the smaller man's, the friction of clothing turning him on more. He was hard, very hard, and the only thought in his mind was to make Dean pay for his sin and as soon as possible. But he didn't want to separate from the wall to find somewhere more secluded. He wanted to take him right here in the hallway, take him roughly, show the world what he was capable of.

"Eh-hum," someone cleared their throat. They looked over to see the rat bastard that betrayed them standing there with his security hobbits. He was trying not to look directly at them-he usually never did if he could help it. Shame and sadness floated in the air around him, it was always around him, but no one in his new family seemed to notice-except maybe Kane who seemed to be trying to get him to leave the Authority.

"What do you want, Rollins?" Roman snapped at him, their ex-brother flinching. He heard the anger in the elder's voice, could even feel it himself. The Samoan's anger had always scared him because it was an unrelenting force that would knock down anyone and anything in its way without causing bodily harm-unless you were screwing him, then things were different. "Well?"

Seth gulped, then tried to form a sentence, any sentence. But the words he wanted to say just wouldn't come out. He wanted to tell them to disappear and get a room. Tell them to go to Hell and get the fuck out of his life. There were so many things he wanted to say…so many.

Dean smiled softly, then stroked Roman's arm with his free hand. "What's wrong, rat? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled to himself. "Or maybe you see what you like and just can't say it?" His hand traveled over the man's clothed chest-the SWAT vest was already unfasted and hanging open due to the doctors, down his waist and hips, and slid into the other's back pocket.

The look on the rat's face when he asked that question was priceless. A wide-eyed stare, his mouth hanging open just slightly, and his cheeks filling with the lightest of blushes. But the eyes…oh those once beautiful warm chocolate eyes…there was so much emotion in them. Want and need. Pain and fear. Betrayal. Guilt. But most of all regret.

Roman saw the emotions too and grazed his teeth along the pale neck beneath his lips, nipping the pulse spot along the jawline and earning a soft moan from it. The rat looked like he was in pain just seeing his brothers together like this without him. "You want to join us, Rollins?" His breath was cool against Dean's warm skin and made a shiver run down the smaller man's spine.

Seth's already broken heart was falling into pieces once again…crumbling under the bond his brothers shared with one another. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to say as emotionlessly as possible, "W-Why the H-H-Hell would I w-want to j-join you m-m-mutts?" but it only came out as a broken stutter. He could feel Joey and Jamie staring at him. They had no idea what was going on.

Dean chuckled again and Roman smirked. They knew what their ex-brother wanted. Unfortunately, he wasn't man enough to admit it. He always had that difficult side to him, and sadly for him, it was getting in the way of what he really wanted. Of course, they probably would have had him melting in their hands by now if the Authority wasn't always standing around him protecting their little Princess from the big bad wolves.

"C'mon, Dean," the Samoan said, stepping away from the Lunatic and picked up his bag from the floor. "Let's get back to the hotel room so I can fuck you senseless into the mattress." Seth's blush deepened and the emotions in his eyes only intensified. "See ya later, Rollins." His large hand took up his brother's, their fingers intertwining and they walked away without so much as a look back.

The Iowan watched them silently, pain filling his chest. He wanted to chase after them, beg them to take him back, but Joey nudged him away from the infirmary and in the opposite direction. He reluctantly followed, his hands tightening on the World Heavyweight Championship belt as he tried to ignore Jamie's questions of concern.

The two brothers went to the rental truck and climbed into it after tossing their bags into the bed of the truck. The moment they were inside, the Samoan grabbed the younger man by his hair again and smashed their lips together. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth and a battle for dominance ensued, making the two men pull each other closer. He soon pulled away, only an inch or so, his hand still tangled in the dirty blond hair.

"You're still in trouble for that stunt you pulled earlier."

"I know," was all he said and tried to capture his brother's lips in a kiss again, but the man just pulled farther away. He was pushed back against his seat and told to put his seatbelt on. "C'mon, Rommy, just one little kiss?"

The larger man shook his head and fastened his seatbelt. He started the truck and when the other man was strapped in, he sped off out of the parking lot. It didn't take them long to get to the hotel room, having a short fight in the elevator because Dean was trying to rub up on him, and slam the door shut. He immediately yanked the younger into a rough kiss, shoving him up against the wall and ground against him.

The Lunatic gasped and ground his hips back, moaning at the friction it caused. He felt teeth attacking his neck again, nipping and biting at the skin. He felt the wound on the crook of his neck being reopened, the blood starting to trickle out, and the other's tongue lapping it up. He tried pulling against the hands holding his wrists, but they wouldn't give, so he whined. "Rommy…lemme touch you…"

The Samoan grunted, removing one hand to rip at the younger's shirt. It tore easily and he started nipping roughly at the collarbone, earning himself quiet moans. He felt the other trying to break his hold again on the wrists so he left a particularly nasty bite on his collarbone, breaking the skin again. A soft whine reached his ears when he lapped at the crimson life force and he smirked. As much as he loved to show Dean how much he loved him, he loved to hurt him just as much because well, he could honestly just take the pain.

Dean rolled his hips, wanting more contact. He tried to free his hands again but the hold was just too strong. "Rommy…please…lemme touch you."

The only response was a grunt and the large hand loosened for a moment. Then suddenly, there was no more touching. Roman had stepped away, his hands lowering to the waistline of his pants, and they started unfastening it nimbly. "Strip down," he said in that cold, no-nonsense, very serious tone that promised pain and torture if his commands weren't obeyed.

Unlike how he usually is, Dean obeyed immediately, nearly tearing his clothes as he tried to get them off. There was just something about a pissed off Roman Reigns that turned him on and got him harder than a rock in no time flat. Those cold eyes watched him, narrowed, almost glaring as he removed the last of his clothing and tossed it. "Now will you fu-"

A large hand snatched his hair, pulling on the unruly curls and yanking him closer to the older man. A soft whimper escape his throat as the pain went straight to his cock. "You don't speak unless I tell you to, got it?"

The Lunatic nodded as well as he could with the hand in his hair. He was shoved to his knees a moment later, his face now in front of the Samoan's clothed crotch. He glanced up at the man, then watched him pull his hardened member from the confines of his boxers.

"Get it all nice and slicked 'cause that's all you're getting for lube," the Powerhouse said before forcing his brother's mouth open and shoving his member into the wet cavern. He supressed the moan that wanted to badly to escape him as the younger man began working him good with that sweet mouth of his that always seemed to get him in trouble.

Blunt nails dug into bronzed cheeks, forcing Roman ever the more closer as the smaller man bobbed his head on the huge cock. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, grazed his teeth along the vein and heard a moan from the man above him. The larger man would never say it out loud, but he got off on the whole teeth-grazing thing.

"That's enough," he growled, but when Dean wouldn't let go, he yanked hard on the dirty blond hair in his hand and forced him off, hearing a small whimper. For a moment, the kind sweet loving side of him peeked through and almost made him apologize and finish off the night slowly and gently. But then, his anger raged again and he released the hair. "On the bed, face down, ass up."

Ice cold grey eyes watched the younger man scramble from the floor and onto the bed, eager to please the elder Shield member. He glanced back at the larger man to watch him finish stripping out of his clothes, the thick huge cock dripping with saliva and pre-cum, and felt the bed dip under his weight. Those hands rested on his ass, nudging apart the porcelain cheeks, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the puckered hole waiting for him.

A loud moan escaped Dean when his brother leant forward and swipe his tongue along his entrance, then teased it before forcing the muscle past the tight ring. He immediately wanted to thrust back on the penatrating tongue, but before he could, the man pulled away again.

"You fucking ready for me, whore?" His cock rested in his hand while the other hand rested on a slender hip. He teased the other man's rectal entrance with the head of his unit, earning himself a soft whine. He felt a dark smirk appear on his lips, making him look positively evil. He reached up and gripped the unruly curls again, yanking his brother up and closer to him. "I asked you a question, slut."

A shiver ran down the Luantic's spine and he nodded. "Y-yes...'m ready..." he said, the words barely audible, but the man understood him and thrusted up into him. The moan that left his lips would put even the most experienced whores to shame, but he didn't care because he was finally getting what he wanted.

The cock filled him completely, ripping through his insides and tearing the walls that surrounded it. But it didn't stay still for long, maybe only a few seconds, before being pulled out almost completely and shoved in again. He thrust his hips down onto the member, reaching one hand up over his shoulder to grip ebony locks and the other to dig his blunt nails into the muscled tattooed forearm as their bodies connected again and again.

"Harder...Rommy...faster..."

A near-animalistic growl left Roman as he pulled out of the smaller man, shoved him down onto the bed again and flipping him onto his back, and draped one of those milky thighs over his broad shoulder. Not a second later, he shoved himself back in, another whorish moan filling the room when he hit that bundle of nerves. His thrusts became relentless, the sound of skin slapping skin joining moans and growls and cursing.

The Ohioan could feel the coils tightening in his gut. He was so fucking close now. He gripped onto the larger man, digging his blunt bitten-down nails into the bronzed skin over that muscled back and breaking the skin. "So close...fuck...fucking close...Rommy..."

"Come for me, whore," the Samoan told him, pounding into his ass harder. The increased strength of his thrusts and the name calling made the younger man shoot a thick load that splashed against their chests with a loud moan. The velvet walls tightened in a vice-grip around his throbbing cock and not a moment later, he was spilling his seed inside his brother with a low growl in the pale neck he had marked earlier. When he was completely spent, his body gave out and collapsed onto the man beneath him.

Dean didn't even notice until after he started coming down from his orgasm-induced high and smiled. He reached a hand up and slid the backs of his fingers against the larger man's cheek, then tucked a strand of soft ebony hair behind an ear. His brother was already passed out cold which was normal for him-he could never stay awake long after wild rough angry-filled sex. He carefully moved them, making the now-flaccid cock slide out from inside of him, then pulled the blankets up over them with some resistence.

"Good night, Rommy," he whispered and kissed his brother's cheek. The Powerhouse pulled him flush against his larger body in his sleep and he couldn't help but chuckle. He got himself settled down, saying softly, "I love you." The other didn't respond, he didn't need to because the smile that appeared on his lips at the confession was enough to know he was loved too.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: Okay, so I finally have this finished. Sorry it took so long, but I had some difficulty with the sex scene and I also lost my Microsoft Office program which meant no Microsoft Word to type this on. So, I downloaded Abiword (this program freaking sucks!) and typed it up on that instead. Unfortunately, does not accept Abirword so I have to copy and paste the document onto the website.

Might be a third chapter, but I'm not sure what it'd be about yet. Just let me know what you guys think and if this should continue (can you even make a plot come from smut?) If you want, check out my other stories and lemme know what you think.

Ciao for now, faithful readers! =^.^=


	3. Secrets Spilling

*Author's Note: This is the third installment to "the Only Cure for Pain" and I realize I haven't been updating as well as I was before. I apologize for that...Life and Writer's Block have gotten in my way. Also, to the person who commented that Roman is not fat, I know that. It's like a crappy joke, okay? And I make that joke because his ass is larger than Dean or Seth's (it's a very nice large ass that I absolutely love). So please no more comments like that about Roman being buff and not fat, I know the difference, okay? Seriously, I'm not an idiot.

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE and I wish Vince McMahon didn't either.

~xX-Xx~

"I'm going to bed," Seth said quietly to the others sitting at the table and stood. He was asked if he was okay, but he ignored the question and left the hotel restaurant and walked to the elevator. He couldn't stand to be around them right now, not after how the show ended.

He and his security-why were they even called that? Those two were useless-were being interviewed by Renee when Dean walked up eating a plateful of cookies. That crazy asshole ruined the interview and tossed the cookies at him, then attacked them. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Powerhouse had to jump into the attack too. It was a chaotic mess of fists and feet, punching and kicking. What was worse was that when he and his security ran away, he left behind his World Heavyweight Championship title belt.

How could he have been so stupid to do that? He sighed and stepped onto the elevator, not realizing until the doors shut that he wasn't alone. Of course, when he heard a moan, he glanced over. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated up at the sight in the corner of the elevator.

His brothers-ex brothers, he corrected himself-were there, Dean against the wall of the small compartment, hands gripping onto Roman's body and legs wrapped around his hips. The Samoan held them both up, his mouth sucking on the Lunatic's neck as he ground himself against him. They were both sweaty, wearing their street clothes, and smelled a little like alcohol.

Seth gulped and looked away, feeling his own body start to react to the sight of them. He couldn't believe his luck, running into them here at the hotel and while they were doing...that. His eyes flickered to them again, seeing that they didn't even notice him. He should've just stayed with the Authority and finished dinner...Hunter would kill him if he found out that he was alone with his ex-Shield brothers.

Lust-filled cerulean blue eyes opened, feeling someone staring, and saw Seth there, watching them with wide brown eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips and he said Roman's name quietly, catching the Samoan's attention. "We've got company," he told the man pleasuring him who looked up and made the two-toned man look away.

He could feel their eyes on him, but couldn't look at them again, not with them now looking at him. He gulped again, starting to feel really warm in the black suit, and thought about just getting off the elevator now before anything embarassing happened. Why was it so slow? Was it even moving at all? He asked himself, getting nervous.

"You were watching us, Rat," came the raspy voice of Dean, sending a shiver down the youngest ex-Shield brother's spine.

The man ignored the statement, not denying it, but not accepting it either. He was watching, but not because he liked it or anything-at least, that's what he told himself. He wouldn't admit that he wanted to see them in the throes of passion or just see them in general. But ever since he stabbed them in the back, he could never look directly at them and could barely talk to them.

"Where're your boys at, Rat?"

He clamped his jaw shut, knowing that if he responded, he would start saying stuff that would ruin everything he's worked for. He'd probably start apologizing and begging for them to take him back and right now, he just couldn't do that. Not after everything he's done to get where he's at now. So, he stayed quiet, but that didn't mean they would.

"Rommy, the little rat's not talking."

"Why aren't you talking, Rollins?" Roman asked him, speaking as though they were still together as brothers. His voice was soft and gentle and deep, drawing Seth in and that urge to get on his knees and apologize and beg only grew stronger.

"Maybe he's afraid that Daddy'll spank him if he talks to us," Dean chuckled at the thought as if it was something funny. "I'd pay to see that," he added, then startled the two-toned man with a comment he didn't expect to hear. "Or we could kidnap him and spank him ourselves, make him pay for all the shit he's put us through."

That image of them abusing him as punishment for the betrayal and everything after that made something inside him stir and awaken his cock. He gulped and tried to think of other things, but the images were persistant and refused to go away. Thankfully, before anything more could be said and before he did something he regretted, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He rushed out without looking at them and practically ran to his hotel room, slamming the door shut after he struggled with the key card.

He leaned against the door, letting out a shaky breath, and slid to the floor. That had almost been too much for him and he sort of wished those no good security boys were there to stop them...to stop him. Reacting like that was bad and the way he acted? It made him look like he had a guilty conscience-which he did, but he'd never really admit he was wrong-and he hated it. He also hated how his body had gotten turned on by their make-out session and now, he had an erection that was straining against his pants.

"Fuck," he groaned, smacking his head back against the wooden door. He couldn't believe himself, getting turned on by those...mutts. He sighed and got up, "A cold shower will make it go away." He moved towards the bathroom, stripping as he went and entered the large bathroom stark naked. The water was started, freezing cold, and he shivered when he stepped under the spray, but he didn't turn it warm, not when he had to get rid of his erection.

This wasn't the first time he got turned on by his brothers since their separation, but he refused to let his mind cloud up and get lost in the pleasure it made him feel. He had to force himself to put that all behind him, but even after all this time, just the thought of them all together in the throes of passion got him harder than a rock. And it looked like the cold water wasn't going to get rid of it so quickly this time.

"God damnit!" he yelled, punching the wall. "Stop thinking about them, Seth! Fucking stop it! You don't need them, you never have. You're better than them and letting them get to you like this is ridiculous...it's weak," he tried to tell himself, then his voice got quiet. "You're weak...a-and you...n...need...y-you...n-need..."

He couldn't even finish what he was saying. All he could do was start sobbing under the spray of freezing water. Just the thoughts and the pains in his chest were bothering him. The guilt and the sadness and the remorse and the anger and the regret and the fear and the shame and the hatred. There was a lot of hatred-mostly directed at himself for being so stupid.

And he was stupid. He knew what he gave up and he missed it so much that it hurt. He hated what he did to his brothers and he feared that they would never ever forgive him. That's why he continued on, forcing down the feelings and bottling them up. He was doing just fine, then he had to see them together again and again and again.

Why couldn't everything just end, just disappear, even if only for a little while? Was that so wrong? He just wanted a moment away from the real world. Just long enough to reset himself and get his head back in the game so he could continue on without having to think about those jerks who kept flaunting their love for one another in front of them.

"Just a little while," he sobbed. He had slid to the bottom of the tub and pulled his knees up to his chest. He tried to control the tears, to make them stop, but it was getting harder and harder with every thought of them and the things he did to them-and he did a lot of mean, horrible, cruel things.

"Seth?" a voice asked from outside of the bathroom door. It startled him and he jumped where he sat, not realizing anyone had come into the room. "Are you okay?" It was Kane.

He didn't know how long the elder man had been standing outside or if he heard anything that had been going on-like the sobbing. He bit his lip, wondering what to say to the man, then said softly. "I...I'm okay. J-Just go away." He tried to sound like his old self, but it didn't sound like him.

"I'm coming in," Kane said.

"NO!" Seth jumped to his feet and leapt at the door as it started to open. That was a stupid move because he immediately found himself on the floor, smacking against the cold hard tile of the bathroom, his head hitting the door itself. He cried out from the sudden impact and curled in on himself, hands on his head, and trying not to sob even harder than before.

What he tried to prevent happened anyway and Kane came in with an exclaimation of his name, "Seth!" He knelt down beside of the younger adult. "Are you okay?" All the two-toned man could do was whimper, his head and his body aching now. "Lemme get you to the bed."

The man formally known as the Big Red Monster took down a white robe and wrapped it around Seth, then picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom. He was strong for his age and surprisingly gentle with a stupid man who kept calling him names and was just plain rude to him. He sat themselves on the bed, holding the Architect close to him, and moved Seth's hands to inspect his head.

"Just got a bump," he said, his fingers moving through Seth's wet hair to check for wounds. "Nothing too bad, even after that body slam into the floor."

Seth stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything. The sobbing had stopped and he kept his eyes squeezed shut tight hoping the man wouldn't suspect that he had been crying. But unfortunately, nothing got past the Director of Operations.

"Why were you crying?" Kane asked bluntly, getting straight to the point, but the younger man wasn't going to say anything to this guy. "Seth Rollins, answer me."

He stayed quiet, looking anywhere else but at the man holding him in his arms. He didn't want to say a word...well...he did, but he didn't. It was bad enough having Jamie and Joey questioning him on why he acted weird with his ex-Shield brothers, but telling Kane anything? That was suicidal.

Kane's hand touched the side of his head and Seth's first reaction was to jump a mile out of his skin. His second reaction was confusion when that same hand oh-so-gently guided his head against a broad shoulder. He blinked and glanced up at the man, wondering what was going on.

"You know, you can talk to me, Seth," was what came from the Demon's mouth. "I don't spill secrets to anyone about anything. I mean, I may just be a monster in a suit, but I'm loyal and can take secrets to my grave." The man wasn't looking at him, his light blue eyes were focussed on the wall where a huge mirror was, reflecting themselves there on the bed. "You have my word, Seth."

He couldn't really trust him...could he? Kane was well...Kane. He was a monster and a demon and someone who was brothers with the great Deadman himself, Undertaker. They used to wreak havoc and reign terror on those in their way. They buried men together, even buried each other and set each other on fire. Kane could easily turn his back on Seth and stab him in the back like he did to the two men he once called brothers.

"If I tell you a secret of mine, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Now he hadn't been expecting that question and it piqued his interest. He was always a sucker for deals like this. He could get some dirt to hold over Kane's head in case the man ever tried to tell anyone how he really felt, especially if he would try to tell Triple H or worse...Stephanie. "A big secret?" Seth asks, finally talking.

"Yes, a big secret."

"Colossal?"

"Yes."

"Ultra mega gigantic huge secret?"

"Yes!" Kane exclaimed, getting irritated. "Now do we have a deal or not?"

Seth couldn't help but smile. "Okay, deal. So tell me. Now."

The corporate suit sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "Okay, here goes," he started, obviously nervous. This was going to be juicy. "I love Undertaker," he says quickly. "There, I said it."

That wasn't what he was expecting. He sat up a bit, confused. "Um...that's it? You love your half-brother? Doesn't everyone love their family?" Okay, he was more than confused. It was normal for brothers to love one another. Even though he nevver wanted to admit it, he still loved his older brothers. He couldn't help but love Roman and Dean.

An emotion crossed Kane's face, but quickly disappeared. "Not like that, Seth," he said. "I love Undertaker. More than someone should love their brother."

Seth was still a little confused. He knew what Kane was saying, but it wasn't really registering in his brain. "Like...'like like' him?" he asked.

"Yes. Like like him," he repeated, "Sexually."

Now that cleared things up by a lot. He understood fully and it kind of shocked him. He was silent for a moment, noticing the regret in the older man's eyes, and just stared at him. He always suspected there was something more between the two men, but that...that was huge...like ultra mega colossal gigantic huge. "Okay...wow...knew you were fruity, but that sure takes the cake. You and Undertaker...wow."

"No more fruity than you," he muttered and set the Architect on the bed. "Now tell me what's bothering you." He sure was in a hurry to get to Seth's secret, not that the younger man would start talking at that moment.

Seth sat on his knees, wanting more information. "You two do it?" he asked bluntly. "Like fuck and stuff? Or is it one-sided. Tell me."

Those blue eyes narrowed and a hand rested on his shoulder. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you." The man was not going to give up until he heard what Seth had to say. He'd probably beat it out of him if he had to and with that dangerous glare he had on, that was a possibility.

The two-toned man sighed. "Fine, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay? Not Jamie or Joey or Triple H or Stephanie. No one, got it?"

"I told you, I take the secrets to the grave."

Seth, much like Kane did, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He took a couple more, wondering where to start and just decided to say it. It took a moment for the words to come though so he chewed on his lip, trying to word it. Eventually, there they were and he glanced up at the older man.

"I regret stabbing Rommy and Dean in the back and I wanna apologize and throw myself at their feet and let them punish me for my sin and I can't stand seeing them happy without me there and I just feel like I'm drowning in the guilt and regret and it hurts a lot and I wanna make things up but I can't and I know I hurt them a lot but I want things to go back to how they were supposed to be but I know they won't because I'm with the Authority now and if Triple H and Stephanie found any of this out, they'd kill me for sure and I don't wanna die, I just wanna go back to Rommy and Dean and be loved again by them but I know they don't want me, especially after what I did and I just can't go on living anymore with all the guilt."

He spoke quickly, barely giving himself a chance to breathe and as he spoke, the tears started spilling again, this time pouring from his eyes and making his body shake violently. He didn't mean to say that much, just the basic problem, but once he started, he couldn't make the words stop. They just rolled off his tongue like rapid-fire and took his breath away for a moment.

There was silence from the other man, a long awkward silence and he feared that maybe he scared Kane. He glanced up at him through the tears, still sobbing. The man cleared his throat, but his gaze stayed on the mirror. "So basically...you regret everything you did from the time you stabbed your brothers in the back to now, the guilt is killing you, and you want to make things up. That the gist of it?"

Seth nodded, worried that Kane wasn't looking at him. He flinched when a hand came towards him, fearing that he would be hit, and squeezed his eyes shut. But the blow never came, only a gentle hand on the back of his neck that pulled him closer to the elder man, wrapped up in a weirdly comfortable embrace. "Kane?" he asked, scared and worried.

There was silence for a long time until the man finally said, "I know how you feel, Seth. I've been in your shoes before with 'Taker. I did a lot of horrible things to my brother too." That was an understatement. "I lived with the guilt for a long time and it nearly destroyed me."

"What'd you do?" he asked quietly, knowing that the man had an answer. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew. And he had a slight suspicion that he wouldn't like it one bit.

"I told 'Taker how I felt. And that's what you should do." He knew it. He wasn't liking the answer, especially that kind of an answer. And there was no way he could tell them anything, and he said this to Kane. "I know, Seth, it's hard to do, but you'll feel a lot better. Trust me, the guilt's just going to eat and eat and eat at you and it will eventually destroy you."

It already was. Seth couldn't even sleep at night anymore because the thoughts of them and what he did kept him awake at night. He could barely function. "Did he forgive you?" He had to know.

Kane shook his head a bit. "Not at first, no, but later on he did after I proved that I was sorry and regretted every bad thing I've ever done to him."

"How?" Seth asked. He needed to know all he could so if he did tell them, he could be prepared. A light blush filled the older man's pale cheeks and he glanced away. He looked kinda cute, blushing like that. "C'mon, Kaney, tell me," he whined.

"I um...offered...myself to him," he mumbled, the blush getting darker.

"Offered...as in...?"

All Kane did was nod and Seth couldn't believe that the Big Red Monster, the Devil's Favorite Demon, this violent monster of a man, offered himself to the Deadman. That definitely answered his questions a while ago as to whether or not they fucked. And in a strange way, he could see the two of them together like that, Undertaker obviously dominating his younger half-brother.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Kane asked quickly, taking the attention off of himself.

Seth shrugged and rested his head on the man's shoulders. "Guess I should talk to them. But not right now, I wanna just forget about everything for awhile." Even with his eyes closed and using him as a pillow, he could feel the evil grin forming on the other's lips. It was a very dark feeling that anyone could feel without having to look at the once sadistic Demon from the firery depths of Hell.

The next four words out of the elder man's mouth chilled Seth to the bones as his dark voice filled his ears. "I have an idea." He shivered just thinking about what that could mean.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: So...cliff-hanger. Sorry, but this is getting really long and it's really late and I need sleep. I've been awake for the better part of a full day (damn near 24 hours) and have been typing this non-stop for the last three. This chapter will have to be a two-parter so yeah...expect another chapter. Also, sorry for any mistakes in any of this, but I'm too dang tired to go into Editor Mode.

G'nighty Night, Readers! Ciao! =^.^=


	4. Necessary Roughness

*Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and the faves and stuff, I appreciate it and I think I'm turning this smut into a real story (not sure yet, but I hope so), then again, I might not be. Anyway, this is kinda like a part 2 to Chapter 3: Secrets Spilling. Hope you enjoy ^^

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE and I don't think Vince McMahon should either.

~xX-Xx~

And what an idea he had, Kane thought to himself. He found himself with his pants around his ankles, jacket and shirt unbuttoned, and sweat coating his pale skin. His cock was stuffed into the boy's ass, throbbing and twitching as he thrusted in and out of that tight, velvet heat. His hands gripped onto tan hips, probably bruising them, not that he really cared and he was sure right now, Seth didn't care either.

Seth was straddling his hips, his arms around his shoulders, and his face in Kane's neck. He was moaning lowly as he rode the elder man's cock. His own dick was rubbing between their stomaches, hard and wet. It had been a long time since he last did anything close to this and it was certainly showing as he tried to bounce on the hard member in his ass like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, the hands on his hips kept him from moving too fast.

Neither one of them was sure exactly how it came to this, but it happened and there they were on the edge of the bed, fucking. Kane knew it had been a long time since Seth was last fucked-most likely before he stabbed his brothers in the back-and it had been awhile since Kane himself was with someone like this. Neither one of them cared though, knowing this was purely for a much needed release that could only come through satisfying sex.

And Seth really did need this and so much more. He was being stretched to his limits and torn apart from the inside out, and it's been like that since the very beginning of his life with the Authority. Kane could see how much he hurt, no matter how well he ignored the pain of his broken heart, because at one time, he himself was in the same position. He kept hurting his older half-brother again and again and again, and for what? To make some lame ass so-called father happy?

Undertaker had forgiven him a long time ago, but Kane still couldn't forgive himself for what he did to his brother. He did so many things to the man; set him on fire countless times, buried him alive, locked him in a casket and set it on fire, dug up their parents and set them on fire, and just about every thoughtless hurtful thing imaginable that would drive a sane man to the nuthouse. And he just couldn't shake the guilt, even now after so many years.

"Kaaane~" came a low whine from Seth.

"Yes, Rollins?" Kane asked, knowing what he wanted.

Seth tried to move faster, but the elder's hands were still preventing his hips from moving more than he wanted. "Faaaster~" He had to have it faster, he needed it. This was getting them nowhere.

Kane chuckled, the sound rolling in his chest. He got a slap for that, smacked right onto his torso, and looked into angry dark brown eyes. "Sorry, Kid, it isn't happening."

"God damn you, fucking asshole." That made the elder laugh more. "I was being serious, you no-good talentless hack!"

That stirred something inside of the man, but he ignored it. He had to ignore it. Or else...or else the Demon could come out. He didn't want the demon out while he was with such a fragile man. And Seth Rollins was fragile-at least, compared to the Monster known as the Demon Kane. There wasn't really anyone who could handle the Demon, no one except Undertaker.

"Kane, fucking asshole, move faster," Seth demanded, getting angry. He was going to throw a hissy fit soon if he didn't get his way. One of the many bad things about the kid joining the Authority was that Triple H and Stephanie spoiled him so much that they turned him into a spoiled-rotten prissy brat. "Bet the Devil's Favorite Demon would fuck me. He's a real man."

He could just feel the smug grin from the demon locked away inside of him and he couldn't help but let the anger boil and bubble at that comment. A quiet growl and a moment's tightening of hands were the only warnings Seth had before he was yanked off the elder's cock and thrown onto the bed.

The older man didn't bother with getting rid of the rest of his clothes before he climbed onto the bed behind the younger man and grabbed his hips in a tight grasp. He slammed his cock back into that tight velvet heat, earning a loud whorish moan from the man below him, and started up a rough pace. He thought-for just a moment-that he should be more gentle, but the kid didn't deserve it and his anger wasn't going to let him be gentle either.

The Devil's Favorite Demon, locked inside of the man known as the Director of Operations, grinned darkly. He was enjoying this display of dominance, every thrust that tore moans from the boy's throat, but it wasn't the same as doing it himself-not that Kane would let him. Kane kept him locked up nice and tight. But it wouldn't last forever. He'll get free one day and when he does, he's going to lock up this pathetic excuse of a man like he's been.

"Mmm...fuck...Kaaane~...So goood~" the young Iowan said through heavy moans. A thin sheen of sweat was starting to coat the tanned skin as he rocked his body eagerly against the other Authority member. The cock was pounding away inside of him, hitting his prostate hard with every thrust, and he couldn't get enough. Fireworks were flashing behind his closed eyes and his fingers were grasping onto the blankets below them.

Kane growled lowly and grabbed onto the boy's dark hair, tightening his fingers. He yanked hard on the brunette locks, earning a cry of pain from the man on the bed, which only seemed to turn him on even more. He yanked again, smirking as the boy whimpered.

Seth was enjoying this just as much as the elder was. Precum dripped from his cock onto the sheets below, his dick twitching. He wasn't going to last long at the rate they were going and the Director was right. Not a few minutes later, he gave a cry as his climax hit him. Semen shot from the slit of his member, hitting his stomach and falling onto the bed below. He kept cumming, the thick shots soon turning into short spurts.

The Director of Operations released the boy's hair and grabbed onto his hips. The velvet walls of the younger's rectum were pulsating around his throbbing cock, urging it to climax. His thrusts became faster and harder, sending wave upon wave of pleasure through the Iowan's sensitive body. It wasn't long before his own orgasm hit him and he shot a heavy load into the boy, filling him to the brim as he continued his thrusts.

His movements slowed down as the boy's velvet walls milked him dry until he was doing nothing more than rocking his body gently into those slender hips. It wasn't long before he collapsed on top of the younger man, completely spent and already drifting off. Sex always wore him out and took so much out of him and this time was no different.

"...Kane..." the younger said into the sheets, his voice muffled. "Get off."

He wanted to move. He really did. He should move, but right now, he was too exhausted to. He mumbled a reply into the boy's body as he drifted into the dark land of dreams with a smile on his face. This was a good fuck. Not one he was used to, but still a good fuck. It wasn't long before he was completely out.

Seth yawned, feeling tired too. "Stupid idiot," he muttered, not really meaning it. It reminded him of someone who was once close to him, but he didn't dwell too much on that. Couldn't afford to put much energy into anything else except relaxing and drifting off into his own dreamland. Dean and Roman were far from his mind at this moment, but unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his ex-Shield brothers.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: I apologize if this isn't as good as it could be. I just picked up where I left off during my last typing session and haven't bothered to read through it. Also, I'm not sure if there's even a real plot to this smutty story (I really doubt it), but I guess it's okay if there isn't. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
